Just Another Day
by Nici91
Summary: Lilith Todd is vampire royalty of the Upper East End of Manhattan's elite. Explore a day in her custom Prada heels.


**Just Another Day**

Disclaimer, I do not own anything recognizable, everything that is belongs to Ms Collins.

Lilith's POV

As I sat on my chez lounge, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen tonight. Jules was acting suspicious, and Tanith was keeping mum. I almost expected Jules' behaviour, I should only be worried when he is straight forward with me. Tanith on the other hand, caused me to contemplate her recent behaviour. We had always shared everything, from the very beginning, we kept no secrets. What has changed in the time span of only two months? This was getting ridiculous. I would not be made a fool of. Getting to the bottom of this was essential. Being the highly popular, most glamorous and most wealthy Upper Eastender Vampire was no easy task.

My best friend, Tanith, and I enjoyed the jealous glances we got at the prestigious Bathory Academy. We just happened to be at the height of popularity, and envied by many, for either our good looks, money, birthright or our boyfriends. Technically, my family was had a greater birthright and we had more money, but Tanith and I had always seen each other as equals. However, she was one of the only two people I saw as my equal. The other was, naturally, Jules.

Although not all of my popularity was formulated by me, some of it came from who my father is. The famous, very wealthy, very powerful founder of Hemoglobe. Mr. Victor Todd. Oh yippee. Tell me something I don't know.

I knew people were immediately drawn to my beauty upon meeting me, I was luckily blessed with good genetics. Something to thank my mother for. My honey-blond hair and piercing blue eyes had always ensured people fawning over me, even from a young age, and I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of the attention, but there was only one vampire for me. My beloved. My promised.

I glanced down to look at my wrist which was adorned by a sparkling Patek Philippe watch. I was late. Smoothing out my new ruby red Chanel cocktail dress and slipping into my adorable Prada stilettos, I made my way out of our expensive Manhattan penthouse suite down to where Bruno had been waiting for me to return. School had let out about an hour ago. I was meant to meet everyone thirty minutes ago.

"To the Belfry, Bruno, and step on it, I'm late."

Once Bruno pulled up in the vintage Rolls, I saw Tanith waiting outside for me. I usually would walk in unaccompanied, attracting onlookers, and what would have been potential prey, a few decades ago, had it not been for my clever daddy who now made it possible to live amongst humans without constantly needing to tap them. This would put me on a high for the night. I craved attention. Bruno opened the car door for me and I stepped out in all my fashionable glory. The humans in the line to get into the Belfry all stopped what they were doing and heads turned in my direction. As I made my way over to my best friend, I heard the whispers begin.

"Lili! It's about time you arrived, I thought you weren't going to come out tonight."

"Tan, would I ever willingly miss a chance to party?"

Tanith took hold of my arm, steering me toward the entrance.

"Only when your mother is in town."

"Don't remind me. It's hard enough as it is. She doesn't remember she has a daughter while she is in Europe, or Asia, but as soon as she sets foot in the states, she becomes all "I'm-so-maternal" and pretends to give a shit."

"Lets not worry about her right now, I want to head up already!"

We made our way through bodies dancing and grinding against each other and the stench was toxic, sweat and foul breath mingled with the air, I wanted to gag. Thank G-d this was only the main stream dance floor. Why had Sebastian not come up to greet me already? Where was he?

We finally reached the more secluded, elite section of the Belfry. The Loft was the V.I.P. friendly area of the club, reserved for the privileged youth of the vampire community, with the exception of a select few donors. This was where my friends and I, as well as others from Bathory and Ruthven's came after a long night of school. We could hangout, socialize and have a few drinks into the early hours of the morning, well, just up until just before sunrise in any case.

Tanith got to the door and through it open dramatically. What met my eyes surprised me. The disco lights, loud music and friends were missing. Instead, I was met by darkness, and soft, romantic music. The room appeared empty. I turned to Tanith to find her smiling mischievously at me. She then nudged me in the direction of the doorway. I gave her a confused look and hesitantly stepped forward.

Suddenly, I was able to see candle light gently emitting from somewhere within. My path was blocked, and I was face to face with Jules. If I hadn't been confused before, I definitely was now. Jules never did anything romantic, ever. I found myself lost in thought about what I would find within the doors of the Loft. I was excited. Jules' held out his hand to me, stepping closer toward me. I willingly gave my own up to him. I returned the enchanting smile that was playing upon his wonderful lips.

Jules took hold of my wrist gently, and easily slipped on a orchid corsage. It was breathtaking. He then placed his lips to my hand, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I could feel my cheeks burn crimson. I could easily become accustomed to this treatment.

"Jules, what is all of this about?" my voice an octave lower than usual. The voice I used when seducing my handsome boyfriend.

"Can't I rent out the Loft for a night and have a romantic evening with my future wife?" Jules' voice was smooth as silk, sending chills down my spin, I relished in the feeling of him acting so lovingly.

With a smile on my face I asked, "Well, what do I have to look forward to?"

"All in good time Lili."

Without anything being said further, he lead me toward the single, candle-lit table. Wine glasses containing AB neg, my favorite, sat waiting for us.

"AB neg, with a hint of anticoag... " Jules started,

"Served at body temperature. Just the way I like it." I finished for him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Thank you."

Throughout the time we indulged in our drinks, Jules seemed nervous. I wondered for a moment where Tanith was at the moment, but quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. I was going to enjoy this quality time with my promised, seeing that this was a first for both of us, I didn't know what to expect. He had never taken me out on a real date before, was this a date? We both had been told of our parents promise when we were young. Starting out hating each other for it, then developing into friends and now lovers. We felt no need to woo each other. Our future together was set in stone. We could either hate it or enjoy it. We obviously chose the latter. It was easier and beneficial to the both of us, and I sure as hell was enjoying it. However Jules' fidelity was questionable. I was aware of the occasional fling with some of my friends. Needless to say, those friends had lost credit with me, and along with me, their social standing and popularity of being on the inside of Lilith Todd's circle. I would allow Jules his fun now. After we wed, his is bound to me, as I am to him, forever. Or until the day one or both of us die.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Jules came over to my side of the table, held out his hand to me, which I took without hesitation, and got me to my feet. He effortlessly lead my to the center of the make shift formal dance floor. As soon as he pulled me into his arms, gentle music began to fill the room. It was soft, meant to set a mood and ambiance, not overpower the room and have our eardrums blasted. I could make out the strumming of a guitar and the delicate keys of a piano, serenading Jules and myself in our dance.

I looked up into his beautiful eyes and saw something I did not expect to see within them. Caring, endearing love. Could it be that Jules, finally, was becoming the man I needed and deserved? My heart swelled at the thought of him only showing physical love to me and only me.

I was lead around the room, perfectly in time with the music, Jules' eyes never leaving mine. A smile upon his lips. Once the song came to an end, he dipped his head and captured my lips with his in a heated and intense kiss. My head began spinning. I was elated at my boyfriends wonderful behavior and this special treat tonight.

"Lili, I know we are both fully aware of our promise to each other, " Jules began in his enchanting voice.

Oh no, here we go, he is just buttering me up again to let me know he has once again cheated on me. This night was nothing more than a get out of jail free card for him. Only it was not going to work this time. I had to lay down the law, once and for all.

"Jules..." my voice taking on a comprehensive tone,

"Lili, please let me finish." He said directly into my soul. I froze and waited for him to continue.

"I know we are both fully aware of our promise to each other, and since we are nearly of age, I would like to present you with a ring of my complete devotion to you from here on out. I have had enough of my infidelity, and I cannot bare to see you hurt over it. I have grown to love you deeply over the years, but up until recently have been naïve and stupid to not see what is so clearly in front of me. Lilith Todd. Will you accept this ring as a token of the barer of my heart? It is yours and always has been for eternity and beyond. "

I was speechless. Jules had just finished the most beautiful speech I think I have ever heard. He then proceeded to withdraw his right hand from my left and reached into his jacket pocket, withdrawing from its depths a baby blue Tiffany & Co. ring box. Holding it before my face, I looked at him, and I received an encouraging smile and nod. I took the box from his outstretched hand and popped the lid. It was beautiful.

Resting upon the ring bed was a breathtaking Tiffany Legacy ring. It reminded me of my mothers Edwardian period rings that she would constantly indulge in. This one however, appeared to be at least a 2 carat purple sapphire ring, with round diamonds encircling it in platinum. Diamonds were also encrusted into the band as well. It was so elegant.

.?fromGrid=1&sku=24467031&mcat=148210&cid=287466&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+287466-r+101323340+101424823+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

"It contrasts magnificently with your eyes Lilith, just like I knew it would." Jules has been watching me intently as I examined the ring. I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course, and I hope it will remain on your hand for all time. I love you Lilith." Jules placed the ring on my third finger on my left hand. It looked as if it were made to be wore by me.

"I love to you, Jules, with all my heart." I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. I broke away only far enough to move my face from his shoulder to his lips.

After a while of making out with my now fiancée I pulled back, "Tanith was the one who helped you with tonight, wasn't she?"

"Guilty as charged, I hope you don't mind?"

I laughed, "Of course I don't mind! My happily ever after has just begun." Our smiles lighting up the whole room. I would remain in his arms always. But for right now, I would enjoy being swirled around the room by the man who would be mine for eternity.

I was shocked that my night had taken such a surprising turn. I was so much happier and so much more at ease with my destiny than I had been walking into the Belfry.

This was just another day in the life of Lilith Todd. And oh how I love the life I live.


End file.
